pokemon adventure
by Samtheman52
Summary: my first story, about a boy who sets out on his own like all other children, and as he goes, his own story of adventure and mystery unroll before him, as him and his pokemon perform a much larger role in the fate of all of the world than he imagines.


Pokemon fan fiction, prologue:  
The sky was thick with dark thunderclouds, rain mercilessly beating down upon anything brave enough to venture upon the lands it so ruthlessly ravages. Humans look out on it from their homes within their small towns, whilst within the forests and fields, Pokemon shelter away from the elements as best they can in their burrows and nests.  
Thought the darkness, she traveled, and although exhausted and badly injured, she was still able to be light footed and almost undetectable, just a blue blur in the corner of your eye. Yet despite this, they were still following her. as she sprinted onwards, cradling her precious load, she thinks to herself how they are keeping pace with her, never mind how they have managed to keep going for this long. Never had she met anything that could match or even come close to her level of endurance or stamina, she didn't think it was possible that there were one better than her, but yet, living proof of not only one, but several who were easily out matching her where close on her tail and closing the gap every second.  
She had to stop, had to find somewhere safe as she caught her breath. she had been running for... She cannot even remember, she just remembers them chasing her as her mind is jumbled from Fatigue. Soon enough she spots a large hollowed out tree out the corner of her eye and as soon as she is close enough she makes a dive for it, but the lack of rest has taken its toll on her and she scrapes her side on a rough piece of bark on entry. This causes her to convulse in pain, and she lands roughly on the ground. She dives up and checks that the landing hasn't damaged what she was carrying but after a quick once over she decides that no harm has come to it. But the same cannot be said for her as the tree seems to have done more damage than she had thought and had ripped the flesh on her side, leaving a large exposed wound. She lowers herself to the ground and sits in thought, wondering why she was being chased, whether they where after her or what she had. She remembered when she was little her mother telling her that she was special. suddenly, she is snapped out of her trance by noises nearby picked up by her razor sharp hearing. She picks herself up to realise she is standing in a small puddle, surprised by this she looks closely, only to realise that the pool is composed of her own blood an, she soon realises that the bottoms of her feet are that sore that they had started to bleed as soon as she relieved the pressure off if them when she sat down.  
Although her feet where bleeding and she was badly wounded she knew she had to continue, even if it killed her, for She had to keep her cargo safe at all costs. She looked out at the rain as heavy wind slashed at her face like that of the razor wind used by absol. She looked down at her cargo, glanced back in to the trees behind her, then set off running once more...

Chapter one, A New Beginning:  
Our story starts with a normal boy, living a normal life, him and his mom living in a normal village. But one thing that makes all this so special is that all of this isn't in the normal world, all that is about to happen and all that has happened before took place in the world of Pokemon, a place where people work together with creatures called Pokemon and live in harmony with each other. some people choose keep Pokemon as companions while others train them and use them in what is widely known as a Pokemon battle. our young hero just so happens to live in the world of Pokemon, and this young boy in particular is about to embark on his own Pokemon adventure. we join him on the morning he gets his very first Pokemon, and the morning his life will change forever.

"BZZZZZZZ!" "BZZZZZZZ!"  
I suddenly jolt awake with shock, wondering what was happening, when I realise its just my alarm going off. I groggily hit it until it finally stops making noise. I roll over still feeling sleepy when, suddenly, i realise, today is my twelfth birthday and the day I get my very first Pokemon. Suddenly I don't feel very sleepy at all as I dive out of bed and rush to grab my clothes out of my wardrobe.  
Let me start with my name, I'm called Gary after a close friend of my dad supposedly, I have black hair, blue eyes and am around five foot eight, and today is my twelfth birthday and the day I get my first Pokemon! In this region you are aloud your first Pokemon at the age of ten which is the age most kids get theirs and set out to discover the world, it has always been the same, but some parents prefer make their children wait until they think they are more mature. Well, this is what happened to me, as my mom decided it better to have me wait until she thought I was ready. my dad had no say in this as he is overseas almost constantly, only briefly visiting every so often almost always with a present from distant lands for me. My mom reassures me that my dad was held back a few years before he got his first Pokemon too. To be honest though, I didn't mind too much though as it gave me chance to make sure I knew all I needed to know about how to care for myself and Pokemon, and also, to get all the stuff I would need. Heedless to say, I couldn't wait to get out of the door this morning, and my mom had to make me sit and eat my breakfast as I was itching to go, and I don't think iv ever eaten as fast. Once I was done I kissed my mom on the cheek and dashed out the front door. as I ran down the path I could see the professors lab up ahead where I would get my first starter, and at the thought of this made me run all the faster.

Chapter 2, My Very First Pokemon:  
As I arrived outside the lab, gasping for breath, I saw all of the younger kids outside, playing with their newly got Pokemon. A arrogant young lad struts up to me and says. "Your too late, I just got the last Pokemon.". I look to him as he releases his new Charmander and grins, "better luck next time.". I just ignore him as I walk in, and he yells after me "are you deaf? I said there are none left!" But I carry on through until he is out of ears range, thinking to myself that she won't have forgotten about me, she would still have some.  
As I walk in, the temperature noticeably drops to something somewhat cooler, compared to the blazing heat of outside, which feels nice on my now sticky skin from the sprint here. I look around and I see the professor across the room stood behind her desk, typing something up on her computer, her long brown hair obscuring her face. As she looks up she sees me, and I notice that she is wearing kaki shorts and a vest top. She says " Ahhh, Gary, I was wondering when you would get here.". As I walk closer I look around, as I pass by my heart freezes as I see the case that usually holds the Poke balls with starters in, is now empty. I start to panic as I think, what if she had forgotten about me. As I draw closer, my heart starts to beat frantically. I arrive in front of the professor, and she notices something is wrong with me and asks concerningly "is everything ok?". I reply with a shaky voice "yes professor, I just noticed that the case is empty.", I gulp " I thought you might have forgotten about me.". She hears he panic in my voice and she says reassuringly "forgotten you, Gary, how could I forget about you, you haven't stopped pestering me about Pokemon for two minuets ever since your mom said you weren't aloud your first Pokemon yet.". I laugh hastily, and say, "well, thats a relief," as i take a deep breath,"but what do you have for me then? It looks like your all out of the regular starters.". She grins at me as she says " well, as a matter of fact, I have been saving a special Pokemon just for you.". She turns around and takes a poke ball from a cupboard behind her, and says " I got this a few months back and I thought it would be perfect for you as your starter." She presses the centre button on the ball and a small brown Pokemon on all fours appears on the floor. It has large ears and a sort of mane and a little tufted tail. I look at it in disbelief at what I was being given," an eevee" I manage to stammer. " yep" she says happily," unlike the others that came in this morning for their Pokemon, you know your Pokemon and can appreciate him," she returns him to his ball and hands it to me, then she starts to look in one of the draws and carries on saying "also, unlike the others, I want you to do another task for me". I didn't need to wait for her to finish speaking as I already knew what it was." You want me to fill a pokedex for you." I say quietly. She pulls it out of the draw and holds it out to me " your already a step ahead of me, aren't you Garry" and she starts to laugh. I take it from her with shaky hands. As I look at it I think to myself, this is it, the object that is the starting point to a great adventure. I knew that these are only given to new trainers who are thought to have potential, and I find myself dreaming of adventures and battles to come. Suddenly a voice snaps me back to reality " so I take by the look on your face that you will do it for me then?" Says the professor with a smile. I face her with a look of pure joy I exclaim " yes, I would love to do it, thank you." And then I surprise not only the professor, but myself as I hug her tightly round the neck. I back off I smiling shyly and apologise for my actions but she smiles again and says, " don't worry about it.". I look up again and hold up my newly gained Pokemon and ask " so what moves does my eevee know then professors?". She smiles at me and says " ahhhhh I was wondering when you would ask that. Well, his mother was actually a champion umbrion at one point and after that was bread, and the resulting egg hatched into the Pokemon you hold now." She paused, before continuing " his moves are unusual for a normal type, and he couldn't normally learn them, but the moves he knows where passed on by his mother and he hatched with them.". I gasp at the thought of that and ask, " how is that possible?". She replies " We don't know, but it has happened lots of times before. The moves your eevee knows at the moment is sand attack, curse, tackle and shadow punch." She finishes and I say " wow, such powerful moves for such a small Pokemon!". " one thing you should never do is underestimate a Pokemon, despite size and looks, for they can be misleading."she says. I look at her and happily say to her thank you. " now go and enjoy yourself" she says. I bid her goodbye and head towards the door, and as I go to leave I have an idea. I stop and release eevee from his ball, because my mom told me that my dads Pokemon never goes into its ball, and I say to eevee " would you prefer to stay out of your poke ball?", "Eve" is the reply I get before eevee jumped into my arms. " haha, I take that as a yes then?" I laughed. Suddenly I hear the professor call across the room "wait a second!", she jogs over and and hands me a few poke balls and a potion, and says " that's just I case you come across a Pokemon you want to catch or your Pokemon get hurt" I look at her and say once more " thank you professor!" And I put them into my bag with eevees pokeball and my pokedex, then I step out of the door into the light.  
As I step outside my eevee looks around happily and I put him down to enjoy the still damp grass from yesterday's thunderstorm. The boy who had spoken to me earlier strutted over with his Charmander and looks down at my eevee and says " is that your Pokemon? It looks pretty weak!" And laughs. He then says " my Charmander is way tougher than that thing, I challenge you to a battle, iv already had one earlier with someone who had a much better Pokemon than that and I won that easy, so you should be a piece of cake!". I look at him and say " fine" although I am itching to try out eevees moves in battle. We walk further onto to the grass and soon enough, the bottoms of my trousers are soaked from the long wet grass. We get so far away before we decide that it is a good place. I can see that his charmander is uncomfortable it the wet grass and is pulling on the boys trouser leg trying to get his attention but he ignores him. The boy says " ill give you a chance, you can make the first move." I look to eevee who is stood in front of me in a ready position and I say out loud " eevee, use curse!" As he does it raises his defence and special defence by shrouding him in shadows. " ha!" Says the boy " that did nothing to hurt my Pokemon, now Charmander, use scratch!". As Charmander dashes forwards he slashes towards eevee, but I stay calm as the attacks are absorbed by the shadows, dealing no damage. "huh." Says the boy confused, but before he has time to realise what has happened I make my move. In the boys haste he didn't tell his Charmander to move back, so it was still really close, i see this so i decide to take full advantage of this by yelling suddenly " eevee, use shadow punch!", And Because Charmander is so close he cannot dodge the attack, receiving the full brute force of the punch. shadow that are like a fog ascend upon the two Pokemon from the power of the move, and it is impossible to see what has happened to them through the fog, I start to get a bit worried but then suddenly, it starts to clear and my eevee is still stood their, unscathed. Meanwhile the same cannot be said about the boys Charmander who had fainted from the pure power that had been delivered by eevees shadow punch. He rushes over to his Charmander whilst eevee walks over to me, and I pick him up in my arms and scratch his head a little bit for him which he seems to enjoy. "Well done!" I say to him happily and he cuddles up to my chest and starts to go to sleep, and I see the battle had tired him out. As I hold him in my arms the boy yells at me "you cheated! You must have! Otherwise you wouldn't have won so easily." The boy returns his Pokemon to its ball and I say calmly "no, I won fair and square.". He is about to response when my pokegear starts to ring. He looks at me and walks off angrily, and I know it won't be the last I see of him. I answer my pokegear to hear my moms voice, "honey, I think you need to come home!". I can hear the distress in her voice, I reply " I'm on my way!" And I set off running home. As I draw closer I can see blue flashing lights outside of my house.

Chapter 3, sorrow and joy:  
As I run along, feet pounding the ground furiously, I wonder, what could have gone wrong in the brief time I was gone? I arrive outside my house, and look around. Our house was a fairly big house, we had two floors, 3 bedrooms, two with on suit plus a shared bathroom. On the outside we had two very large gardens, the front one filled with ornaments, the back one had several bushes and a medium sized pond. The house itself was a nice white colour with a navy blue roof, as was the style of most of the houses in our town. But the beauty of our house was ruined by the constant illumination of the flashing blue lights upon the cars outside, but yet despite this, I couldn't see anyone around, so I decided to head inside.  
By this point, eevee had gone to sleep in my arms and as I stepped inside their was no one in the hall, so I quickly dashed upstairs to my room which was at the front of the house and i laid eevee on my bed so he could enjoy his well deserved rest. Then i went back down stairs and passed through the living room into the kitchen. As I entered the room I immediately saw a multitude of officers passing in and out of the back door, and sat at the table in the centre of the room, my mom was talking to officer Jenny who was sat opposite. My mom was sat in her usual dress, wearing an apron over the top of it, her long brown hair flowing freely down her back. Officer Jenny however, was wearing the same blue uniform that all of the others were wearing, with her hair tied up neatly and hidden beneath her officers cap. As I step in my mom turns and looks at me and I can clearly see she has been crying, she rushes over," oh Gary, I didn't know what to do, I walked outside and there it was!" She says and starts to cry again and officer jenny comes over and starts patting her back saying " There there, everything's gonna be fine, don't worry.". Then she looks to me and says " don't worry, your moms just in a bit of shock, she'll be better soon.". I look around and ask " what's happened?", and officer Jenny replies with a grim face "I think you should follow me.".  
She leads me towards the back door and she steps through ahead of me, and as I go to step through a largely built officer stops me and asks in a gruff sounding voice "Where do you think your going then? Your not aloud to go out there!". I'm startled and I start to stutter trying to think what to say in response, when officer Jenny pops her head round the door and instantly realises what's happening and says "it's ok Greg, he's aloud." And the officer who is seemingly named Greg eyes me up suspiciously and says "well, alright then I guess.". I pass through the door and I look to Greg and he says to me "sorry about that kid." And I say "don't worry about it, your just doing your job." Which made him smile at me and I smiled back. I pass through the back door where officer Jenny is waiting for me, and we start to head off slowly to the bottom of the garden where the red and white tape section off a part of the garden. I look to officer Jenny and ask "so what has happened then?", and she replies in a disheartened voice "a dead Pokemon has been found in your garden.". I stop suddenly, my heart leaps up into my throat, and officer Jenny walks a few steps ahead of me before she realises that I have stopped. She walks back and says my name quietly, but I'm in shock from the news, then she clears her throat loudly and I snap back to reality. She says to me "I know this must be hard but-" but she cannot say any more as I cut her off and say "but this doesn't make sense, Pokemon have died in the town before and they just get buried, why does this one need so many officers!" I proclaim. Then officer Jenny says to me calmly "the reason there are officers here is that we don't know how the Pokemon died, it has several wounds." But I'm still confused and I ask "but why so many officers, surely you don't need this many to figure out how one Pokemon died!". Officer Jenny says " Gary, you need to calm down, take deep breaths. in and out, in, and out.". As I take deep breaths my heart rate start to slow to a steady rate and I calm down a lot, "feel better now?" She asks, to which I reply "much, thanks."," but I still want to know why it takes this many officers to find out how one Pokemon died.".  
Officer Jenny looks at me and says in a quite voice "it's not how the Pokemon died that needs so many officers, it's the Pokemon itself." Startled I ask "what do you mean?". She starts to walk towards the tape so I follow in her, and as we get to the tape she ducks under it and I follow. We head towards the bushes and as we draw closer we slow to a halt, the sight in front of me was astounding. Lying on the floor within the bushes was a female lucario, with a large laceration to its side, the soles of its feet cracked along with several other injurys. Moving carefully around the lucario was several officers taking photos from various angles of the lucario and the surroundings. I am shocked by the sight and next thing I know officer Jenny is leading me away. When we get back to the house I go to my room and lay down on my bed, emotionally unattached to the world, after a while my mom comes up and try's to talk to me but I don't awnser, it's another hour before I do something. Eevee wakes up and crawls onto my lap and I look down at him, I pick him up and give him a hug, never wanting to lose him and I say to him "ill never let anything bad happen to you, I promise.". When I put him down he nudges my hand, I look at him and ask "are you hungry boy?", and as soon as I say this he jumps off my bed and bounds to the door and jumps at it. " haha I guess you must be really hungry then." I laugh and he goes "eveeeee" happily. I get up and walk to the door and opened it, then walked down the hall to the stairs with eevee by my heels. We go down to the kitchen and as I walk in my mom is sat at the table again, she says "do you feel better yet Gary?", I look around and say " yes, have all the officers gone now?", "they left about half an hour ago, and they have removed the body so we can go into the garden again.". I go to the pantry and get some dry food and eevee walks up to my mom. She sees him and says in delight "hello there, who are you then?", I look over and I realise that they haven't met yet, I walk over with the food and two bowls and I say "mom, I'd like you to meet eevee, eevee this is my mom.", "hello there eevee, nice to meet you." Says mom, "eveeee" is the reply she gets and eevee nudges her hand, so she strokes his head. I fill his bowl with food and put it on the floor for him, he walks over and starts to eat while I fill the other bowl with water for him, once both were down for him, I sat down with my mom and as soon as I'm sat, my stomach growls loudly. I'm so surprised by the noise I start to laugh and my mom says "wow you must be starving, the last time you ate was this morning, let me make you something.", I look out the window as my mom goes about making something, and I see that it's dusk outside. Suddenly my mom puts down a sandwich in front of me, and says "here you go, enjoy.". I look at her then attack the sandwich ravenously, and within a Minuit it was gone. I sigh contently and say "that was probably the best sandwich iv ever eaten!", my mom laughs and says "oh your such a kidder, you've got an apatite just like your father, insatiable." I go to reply when eevee jumps on my lap. I look at him, then at his bowls which are now empty, I laugh and say "I think eevee has an apatite to Match mine by the looks of things." My mom joins me in laughter. I get up, put eevee on the ground and stretch, I say to my mom " Im going out for a bit of fresh air.","don't be long, it will be dark soon." She says. I open the back door and me and eevee walk out, as we walk down the garden we come close to the bush, then suddenly, eevee starts to act weird. I look at him and say "what's up boy, something wrong.", but he ignores me and stares towards the bush that the lucario had laid in. As I go to touch his head he suddenly leaps towards the bush and starts to rustle around under the leaves, I cannot see what he is trying to get at so I crouch next to him. He looks up at me, then nudges my hand towards the leaves. I look at him then say " is there something there eevee?", "Eveeee" he replies quietly, then nudges my hand again. I look from him to the pile of leaves then back again, and I say to him "ok then, if you insist." I reach towards the leaves, then look back at eevee but he Is fixated on what is ahead. I rummage around in the leaves and almost immediately, my fingers bump into a hard object hidden there. it feels smooth and quite warm so I curl my fingers around it and lifting it up to the light for a better look. When I finally have it I back out of the bush to see what I'm holding and when I do I am shocked at our discovery.

Chapter 4, an unexpected arrival:  
I walk back to the house cradling what i had just found gently in my arms, as I arrive at the back door I open it, let eevee walk in first, then step in and shut it behind me. My mum wasn't there, so I walk into the room where she is watching a documentary about the virtual reality Pokemon, porygon. As I step in my mum looks up at me and goes to say something when she sees what is in my arms, and her words die away as her mouth stays open in shock."where did you find it?" She manages to ask in a quite voice, so I quickly tell her what transgressed while I was in the garden. As soon as I am finished she stands up and walks over to the phone, I ask her, "what are you doing?" And she replies "calling the professor, she needs to know about this immediately ." I nod in agreement and sit on the sofa, placing what I had found on the tabletop. What lies within the very centre of the table is an egg! It's colours are dark blue with lighter blue spots on it, the surface was smooth and warm, and I heard my mom talking to the professor on the phone,"yes, yes well, ill see you in ten minuets hen, goodbye." And she hung up. She looks to me and says " the professor is very interested and says she will come round as soon as she is finished feeding the Pokemon at the lab." I nod to her and I stroke eevee who was now laid on my lap, still looking at the egg. My mom starts to say " do you think that it-" but is cut off by a very loud cracking noise. We both look around, startled by it, looking for the source of the sound and almost simultaneously both of our eyes come to rest on the egg where a large crack now runs down the side of it. My mom says "is it-", "hatching." I finish her sentence off for her "yes.", ill go call the professor again." She says and rushes over to the phone. CRACK! Again the loud noise fills the room. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Again and again the egg makes his loud cracking sound, the gaps between the noise getting shorter and shorter, soon the egg looks as though there is a spiders web draped across it because it has that many breakers along the surface, my mom is panicking because the professor is not picking up. Then, suddenly, the noises stop. My mom looks over in surprise and I look to her, hen back to the egg, worried about it. Then I notice something, it seems as though the cracks are glowing, and as I watch the light gets brighter and brighter and soon enough I can't look directly at it. I look down at eevee who is still staring at the egg, and i look up at the egg. Suddenly the egg flashes causing me to shut my eyes tightly, but I can still see the brightness of it. The light stays as bright for another few seconds and then I see it start to dim through my tightly shut eyelids, I decide to risk opening my eyes and as I do I can just see the light fading away. She. It's cleared I look to where the egg was I see pieces of egg shell all over the table and in the place of the egg crouches a small blue Pokemon in the foetus position, as I look it lifts its head and opens its eyes, and immediately, our eyes meet and in that moment something passes between us. Unknown to our young hero, a bond has just been created that, through thick and thin, will never break and, unknown to him, this little Pokemon will effect his life and those around him more than he thinks!

guys, this is my first fanfic, so any and all feedback will be appreciated, please try not to be too harsh on me though, if you like it then i will add more to it, i have lots of ideas for this story, and really do want to share it with others, thank you


End file.
